Scatter Brained
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott decides to deal with the alpha by getting creative.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Scatter Brained  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Time line : Season One  
Summary : Scott decides to deal with the  
alpha by getting creative.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" ...our muscles never atrophy. " Derek finished  
his lecture on werewolves.

It was the afternoon after the disaster at the  
school. He had reaccpted Derek's offer of training.  
His life was falling apart. Allison had broken up  
with him. Jackson was spying on him, and Lydia was  
giving him strange predatory scans.

Worse, the full moon was coming up.

He frowned at what Derek had said. Werewolf muscles  
didn't atrophe. They got stronger, but didn't get  
weaker. Faster, but not slower. More flexible,  
not less.

The beginning of a desperate plan started to form  
in the back of his mind.

" How would I treat myself for liquid monkshood? "  
He asked idly.

" Inject yourself with a small does of the same. "  
Derek said.

" And liquid wolfsbane? " Scott questioned.

" The same treatment. " Derek eyed him curiously.

Scott nodded silently, turning the answers over  
in his mind. the plan was a really bad idea. Very  
bad, in fact. However, he was at the end of his  
rope. Especially where the Alpha was concerned.

' I'll need Stiles to get what I need. ' Scott  
realized. ' But I'm not telling him the plan. '

00000

" Okay. " Stiles zoomed around in his desk chair.  
The teen going to his bed and the large box  
sitting on it. " I have a print out, showing the  
location where the Hercules Gym sank in the  
earthquake last year, and you still haven't  
explained that one, by the way. A bunch of black  
nail polish. A big ol' can of Composite Diamond  
Coating. Clear, and very permante. A gallon of  
the Argent family special liquid Blue Monkshood.  
A gallon of liquid Wolfsbane. A case of syringes.  
Several small brushes. A few empty jars, and can  
I just say, oh my god! What the hell are you  
doing!? "

Scott winced as Stiles flipped out. His best friend  
was practically frothing at the mouth. The boy was  
flaying his arms around. On the verge of a complete  
melt down, and nearly hysterical.

' So much for keeping my halfbaked plan to myself. '  
He sighed.

" I've been putting a plan together. " Scott sat  
on the bed in defeat. " It isn't even half a plan,  
more like bits and pieces. "

" Well, tell me what you have, because you really  
don't want to know what I'm thinking. " Stiles told  
him.

" Werewolf muscles don't atrophe. " Scott informed  
him seriously.

Stiles stared for a long moment, his mouth working  
silently, then stared at the map.

" The gym is underground and has all it's old  
epuipment. " Stiles said, his facing dawning with  
understanding. " You're going to try and match the  
Alpha's abilities. "

" No. For all we know the Alpha is working out  
whenever he isn't killing someone. What I'm  
hoping is to get good enough to not get killed. "  
Scott corrected. " Right now, the Alpha can take  
me down in one strike. "

" Ah, right. Staying alive is good. I'm liking  
your plan so far. " Stiles tapped his thighs.  
" But what's with all the other stuff? "

" A little extra insurance. " Scott smiled grimly.  
" I'm going to mix the Composite with the Monkshood  
and Wolfsbane. Then I'm going to coat my Claws and  
toe nails with it. "

" You're a werewolf! " Stiles jumped up. " Assuming  
you actually survive the process, if you scratch  
yourself, you'd die! "

" My point exactly. " Scott smirked.

" Wh...? " Stiles gaped.

" The next time the Alpha comes after me, my  
claws will be a very deadly weapon. " Scott replied.

" You... " Stiles dropped back into his chair like  
a stone. " are a genius. "

" It's going to be rough. " Scott admitted.  
" Trying to balance the new training schedule  
with everything else. "

" I'm with you. " Stiles was somber.

" Are you sure? You've never been one for heavy  
exercie. " Scott studied him doubtfully.

" Positive. " Stiles held out his fist.

Scott bumped it with his own.

' We'll get the Alpha. One way or another. '

00000

Scott grit his teeth. His neck was so tight,  
the veins were standing out. Stiles was trying  
not to flinch at the unintentional growls  
escaping him. It was interwined with whimpers.

He watched through amber wolf eyes as Stiles  
quickly brushed the mixed Composite onto the  
last toe nail. The sharp wolf nails glowing a  
sickly purple from the Argent reciepe and the  
added Wolfsbane.

" Paws next. " Stiles swallowed nervously. " Just  
no making Stiles sushy. "

Scott unclenched his hands, and forced them to  
lay flat on his knees. Twitching when Stiles  
began to paint the mixture on his left pinky  
claw.

" Dude, I know it hurts, but chill out. " Stiles  
finished the entire claw, and moved to the ring  
finger claw. " This is a really cool effect,  
though. You should leave off the nail polish. "

" Yeah, and the Alpha will know instantly what's  
on my claw's. " Scott reminded his friend. " I'm  
already risking the Alpha smelling it. I'm hoping  
the nail polish and Composite will cover it. "

" Plus, the glowing would be hard to explain. "  
Stiles finished the left hand.

Scott grunted and closed his eyes. The pain was  
intensifying by the minute.

" Don't worry buddy, I'll be done soon. " Stiles  
soothed. " Then we can start excavating the gym. "

' And the real fun would begin. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" I'm not sure about this. " Stiles stared at  
the tree doubtfully.

Scott stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just  
his shorts, and running shoes.

" Trust me. " He assured his friend.

" You'll kill yourself. " Stiles said again.

Scott flexed his hands and brought out his pitch  
black claws. Bending down, he shot forward, and  
hit the hundred foot tall tree at a run. The teen  
sank his claws in it, planting the heels of his  
soles on the bark. Then he started up at a fast  
run.

He used his claws and shoes to go upward.  
Straining to continue the fast speed. It was hard  
despite his being a werewolf. A number of times  
he slipped several feet, and had to scramble to  
regain purchase.

Then at thirty feet, he lost control of his claws,  
and fell. Scott hit the ground hard. Landing on  
his back with full force. Bones snapped and broke.  
Ribs pierced his lungs. Blood erupted from his mouth.

" Scott! " Stiles ran to him.

" I'm okay! " He moaned. " I'm healing. "

" I told you it was a bad idea. " Stiles put his  
hand on his chest.

Scott waited until he was healed, then stood up.  
He stared up to the top of the tree. Since he'd  
been turned into a werewolf, he'd rarely felt  
physically challenged. But when he tried to climb  
up the side of the tree with his claws and feet,  
his muscles had felt it.

The teen had felt human again.

" I'm going again. " Scott backed up into position.

Stiles meet his gaze, searching his eyes, then  
nodded.

The werewolf had a new exercie, and when he had  
conquered it. He would make it harder, and harder,  
and then even harder.

Anything to keep feeling human.

11111

Scott dropped into the gym. He scanned the main  
area with the flashlight. Stiles hit with a loud  
thump behind him.

" Hey, it's in pretty good shape. " Stiles bounced  
up to him. " There's no animals, some insects, but  
nothing serious. "

He stepped into the weight room.

" The weights aren't metal, so they aren't  
rusted. " Scott cast a glance over them. " The  
weight equipment itself is serviceable. Only some  
minor wear and tear. "

" I think this is going to work. " Stiles smiled  
widely.

Scott tossed his gym bag to the side. His friend  
doing the same.

" Are you sure about this? " Scott headed for  
the leg press first. " You can still back out. "

" Yeah. " Stiles went to the leg press next to  
it. " It's time to be serious. "

Scott was going to max out on the weights. Each  
and every night. With the werewolf healing, he  
could handle it.

He hoped.

11111

" Okay, are you ready? " Stiles asked nervously  
at the starting line of the gym's indoor track.

Scott readjusted the massive weights resting  
across his shoulders. Once he had them in a  
semi-comfortable position, he lowered his body  
into a squat, and nodded.

" Ready. " Stiles held the stopwatch. " Set. Go. "

The teen leapt forward with a loud growl of effort.  
Sweat poured from his body. He landed in another  
squat, then leapt forward again. His entire body  
shaking violently.

They'd been working for two hours now. Stiles had  
quit after the first hour. Doing his homework, and  
studying. Using the time to drill Scott on his own  
classwork.

He was grateful for the other teen's help. He  
needed to catch up in his class's. He was flunking  
three already. A fact Coach Finstock reminded of  
on a daily basis.

He finished his first lap, and continued onto a  
second. Nearly falling onto his face, the next  
jump he took, but went on.

' Whatever it takes. '

11111

" What in hell is this!? " Scott held up the thin  
black leather zipper case between two fingers.

" A manicure set. " Stiles stiffly, painfully  
sat at lunch with him. " For your nails. "

" Yes, but why? " Scott stared at it with disgust.

" What happens if a teacher search's your bag  
and finds syrings, not to mention your little  
mixture? " Stiles popped a fry in his mouth.  
" If you get a hang nail and cut yourself, you'll  
be in major trouble. Better to keep 'em filed,  
and manicured. "

Scott sighed in disgust. First, nail polish. Now,  
a manicure kit.

He opened it up, and removed the file.

" Go on. " Stiles waved a fry. " I won't have my  
best bud die of a bad case of nails. "

He shot a disgruntled scowl at his so-called  
friend. Then slowly went to work on his nails.  
In front of the whole school.

" Oh. My. God. " Lydia's whispering voice rang  
clearly in his ears. " You turned Scott gay. "

" What?! " Allison dropped her tray. " I did not! "

" Hello! " Lydia snapped. " Look behind you! He's  
wearing nail polish, and manicuring his nails! "

" You're lying! Scott would never... " Allison  
started.

" Told you. " Lydia smuggly replied. " But I'll  
never forgive you for turning him gay. "

" He's not gay! " Allison protested venoumously.

" I suppose he could be taking the break-up hard. "  
Lydia mused. " Or maybe he needs to have a real  
woman to... give him a little taste. "

" Hands off! " Allison banged the table.

" What? You broke up with him. " Lydia brushed  
off.

" I asked you if I made a mistake. " Allison  
sharply said. " You said I didn't. You called  
him a coward. "

" I lied. " Lydia casually told her. " Honestly.  
He risked his life for us. We didn't know if the  
police were coming or not. The only choice we had  
was to escape, and the last route open was through  
the roof. Of course, it was locked, we did need  
the keys, and someone had to find them. "

" But he locked us in the classroom. " Allison  
weakly argued.

" Did you hear his side of the story? " Lydia asked.

" No, he tried, but I... "

" ...broke up with him. " Lydia interruped. " Did  
it occur to you Stiles has forgiven him? Or that  
there was probably a good reason for his actions? "

" What do you mean? " Allison sighed tiredly.

" I've grown up with both Stiles and Scott. "  
Lydia's voice became quiet. " I'll admit to not  
knowing their names before you came, but I do  
know them. Scott is a do-gooder. He has to help  
everyone. He is always getting into things. "

" You know the scar on his face? " Lydia  
continued. " He got it three years ago. A senior  
flipped her car and it caught fire. She was unable  
to get out. Scott smashed in a window, and pulled  
her out. The car exploded right before they could  
get clear. He was badly injured. "

" So the scar is from saving her? " Allison asked.

" Yeah. " Lydia opened a bottle of water. " My  
point is, he would never leave us to die. He  
locked us in to save us. "

" Why didn't you tell me this before?! " Allison  
angrily demanded.

" Two reasons. " Lydia purred. " One. Have you  
seen him lately? He's become better than Jackson  
on the field, and have you seen the way his body  
is developing? I want at least a small taste of  
that before you resink your claws into him. And  
two, you weren't ready to hear it. "

" I can't believe you. " Allison snapped.

" What? " Lydia questioned in surprise. " If I  
thought you would let me have a sample I wouldn't  
have had to go to such elaborate methods. "

Scott fumbled with the file. Stiles would kill  
him if he heard Lydia say that. He took a firm  
hold on the file, and got back to work.

" No, defintely not. " Allison held  
back a groan. " I also know Scott wouldn't take  
to the idea to well. "

" Really? " Lydia sounded shocked. " Most guys  
would kill to have two women. If only for a short  
time. "

" Scott, isn't most guys. " Allison put an end  
to the conversation. " Beside's I need to talk to  
him about what happened the other night, and our  
relationship. "

" Good luck. " Lydia sang.

Now Scott was both worried and happy. He couldn't  
explain what happened. He couldn't explain the  
truth. He couldn't explain the nail polish, or  
the new nights training.

Boy was he in trouble.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" Scott. " Allison stopped him and Stiles in  
the woods headed for their nightly training.  
" We should talk. "

" How did you find us? " Stiles scratched his  
head in confusion.

" It wasn't to hard. " Allison cocked his eyebrow.  
" You drove straight here. I followed you. "

" Oh. " Stiles slumped in embarressment.

Scott grimanced. The gym was nearby, along with  
his climbing trees. She knew where they were at  
night now.

" What did you want to talk about? " He asked  
Allison nervously.

" What happened at the school. " Allison folded  
her arms. " Why you locked us in the classroom. "

" Oh boy. " Stiles whistled.

" The truth, Scott. " Allison demanded softly.  
" Not the lies you told me. Or we're over. "

He glanced up to the moon, searching for answers.  
Could he tell her? She was an Argent. The daughter  
of a werewolf hunter. A member of a family of  
werewolf hunters.

" You should tell her. " Stiles spoke up. " The  
Vendetta. "

He dropped his gaze to Stiles.

" It's after her family, man. After her, and I  
know you're scared she'll reject you, but I don't  
think there's a cure. " Stiles went on.

" Cure? " Allison took Scott's hand. " You're  
sick? Is that what all the lies have been about? "

" No. " Scott sighed, then shifted into Beta form.  
" I'm a Beta werewolf, and your family, the Argents  
are werewolf hunters. "

He dropped Allison's hand, returning to normal.

" It wasn't Derek in the school, it was the Alpha  
werewolf that bit me. I locked you in the classroom  
to protect you from me. " Scott explained. " The  
Alpha can control me, and he ordered me to kill my  
human pack. The group in the classroom. I regained  
control, but I didn't trust myself, so I locked the  
door, and broke off the key. "

" He didn't want to tell you because he's been  
looking for a cure. " Stiles took up. " He want's  
to be with you as a human. "

" Your family are hunters. " Scott sighed. " They  
would kill me if they knew what I was, and I don't  
trust myself with you. I love you, but I'm afraid  
to be with you. "

" I love you, too. " Allison gently kissed him.  
" I don't care if you are a werewolf. "

" But... " He protested.

" No, Scott. " She cut him off. " No relationship  
is perfect. We'll figure this out, together. "

" Alright, we'll try. " Scott agreed.

" Now. " Allison glared at the two teens. " Both  
of you start telling me what the hell you're doing  
out here, and why Scott is treating his nail's like  
precious stones. "

Scott blanched solid white.

' Now what? '

22222

" Is all this necessary? " Allison demanded, watching  
Stiles chain him up with a long, thick chain.

" Yes. " Scott answered the question. " It's the full  
moon tonight. "

" Done. " Stiles stood back. " The moon should be up  
in a few minutes. "

He nodded nervously. The last time he had been more  
concerned with helping Allison than himself, so he  
didn't remember much.

" Stiles, leave us. " Allison said after a long moment.

" What about...? " Stiles trailed off at the deadly  
glare she was giving him. " Right, I'll be in the other  
room. Howl if you need me. "

Scott jerked in pain as the moon rose. His skin burned  
and itched. He arched backwards in the chains. The wolf  
bursts free of his body, shifting without his say so.  
Thankfully, he was in control, but he could feel the  
wolf more clearly than ever.

" Are you okay? " Allison gentle voice soothed him.

The wolf howled in his head. It wanted her, needed her,  
demanded her. They wanted her blood on their tongue, and  
their blood on hers. To rip her clothes from her body  
and feel the heat of her skin as clearly as they could  
see it now.

Growling lowly, they merged together, and fought against  
the chains. Struggling, they flexed their muscles until  
the metal gave under their combined effort.

" Scott? " She backed away.

He leapt forward and pinned her to the floor. Biting his  
tongue, blood filled his mouth. They leaned forward and  
kissed her. The blood dripped into her mouth, coating  
her tongue, and wherever he could reach before his healing  
finished. But then he felt her swallow, and the wolf it's  
success.

They slowly broke the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip.  
Their fang lightly nipping it, and getting blood. Their  
tongue lapped it up. Eagerly swallowing it, and every  
drop following it.

A link snapped into exsistance between them. Emotions  
swirling back and forth. His, the wolfs, and hers. A  
door was there in the background. Shut, but he  
instinctively knew it could be opened and shut at will.  
But for what, he wasn't sure.

Desperate now, he kissed her harder. The pleasure  
rebounding from him to her. Her to him. Him to her.  
Over and over, until it was too much. They were so  
lost and so high in it, they began to strip each other  
of their clothes.

The door ripping open, and memories pouring back and  
forth. Her, his. Theirs. Then it shut again. They  
were simply lost in each other.

Like it was supposed to be.

22222

Scott rapidly ran up the tree with his claws.  
Sweat poured from his body. His lungs wheezed  
for air. The muscles of his body were like rubber.  
His hands ached and his claws tried to retract.

He fought the reaction. He dug his claws in deeper.  
Went faster. Then they withdrew, and fell to the  
ground below. Impacting into the leaves with his  
back so hard, he left a deep impression.

Bones broke, some splintering, and breaking the  
skin. Ribs pierced his lungs. Organs ruptured.  
Blood sprayed from his mouth, nose, and ears.  
His skull cracked from the base up to the top.  
The spine shatter into pieces. Both shoulders  
dislocated.

" SCOTT! " Allison kneeled beside him.

" Relax. " Stiles stood over him. " Werewolf  
healing. In about five minutes, he'll be racing  
back up the tree again. "

Scott grinned slightly in agreement. Though he  
was really distracted by her outfit. When she'd  
informed them she was joining their make-shift  
group, he hadn't thought much about what she'd  
wear when working out.

He did appreciate it however. A black sports bra,  
and black mid-calf length spandex. A pair of gray  
running shoes finished it.

" Bro, stop eyeing your soulbound. " Stiles toed  
his side. " We're on a schedule here. "

" I'm not eyeing her. " He protested, and flipped  
to his feet.

" Yeah, right. " Stiles slapped his shoulder.

Scott noticed Allison looking pleased with herself.  
Very pleased. She had been taking extreme pleasure  
in going out of her way to keep him focused completely  
on her.

' Focus on the tree, Scott, old boy. ' He reminded  
himself as his pulse jumped.

He blew out a sharp breath and backed up. The werewolf  
felt his eyes dart over to Allison again. Taking in  
her sweaty body. Roaming over her flat stomach, and  
perfect abs.

' I'm in sooo much trouble. '

22222

" This is ridiculous. " Allison spoke up from the  
were she was using the chin up bar. " We can't spot  
Scott at all, he's using so much weight. "

" No kidding. You should see the amount he uses when  
he's doing the exercises in the indoor track, or running  
the stairs. " Stiles grunted were he hung upside down  
doing sit ups.

" I almost wish I was a werewolf. " Allison huffed out.  
" Just for his stamina, healing, and strength. "

" What are complaining about? " Stiles moaned in agony.  
" You get all the above. Without the howling and scratching  
behind the ears with your feet. All you had to do was bond  
to him. Besides you should have seen him the day before  
yesterday. He had hardly any muscle, but today, all muscle. "

" I saw. " Allison let out a happy sigh. " Lean, tightly  
packed, muscle. "

" Okay, stop drooling over him! " Stiles flayed around  
wildly, nearly falling off the bar.

Scott growled loudly at Stiles as he hefted the bar of  
weights over his chest with shaky arms. He was maxing  
out his weight again. Bench pressing a weight so far  
above his capabilities he was having to slowly fight  
to get the bar back up each time.

He didn't mind the two talking. It was interesting and  
kept his mind off the pain. But he didn't need Stiles  
yelling, or acting out. Especially toward Allison. It  
brought out the wolf, and set off his instincts.

" Oh calm down, sour wolf. " Stiles shot his way.  
" You're just upset because you haven't had much alone  
time with your mate since the breakup. "

" Have you two thought any further on your plans? "  
Allison changed the subject quickly. Then dropped from  
the chin-up bar, heading for the ab machine.

" Some. " Stiles got down and went for the cable  
crossover machine. " Scott's proven the Alpha will come  
running if he howl's his position. We've been throwing  
around the idea of trying it again, but under a more  
controlled condition. "

" With actual weapons. " Scott sat up on the bench.  
" We also need to decide on a location. We have to be  
sure we won't be herded and trapped again. "

" Of course, we have to get those weapons, " Stiles  
admitted. " and figure out a location. "

" What weapons do you know how to use? " Allison asked  
in exasperation.

" Me dad taught us how to use a rifle, and last year,  
he taught us how to use a handgun. " Stiles said.

" We'll have to train to shot a fast moving  
target. " Scott sat in the lower body weight machine.  
" I'm talking, at least, sixty mile per hour fast,  
and tiny. "

" Wonderful. " Stiles winced. " I am so not looking  
forward to it. How are we going to get the weapons?  
Or the monkshood bullets? "

" Leave it to me. " Allison grinned slightly. " My  
dad is a gun supplier, remember? "

" What about you? " Scott asked.

" Archery. " She reminded him. " Besides, dad taught  
me a lot about shooting. I'll train with you on the  
guns and rifles. But also on my archery. "

" Stiles, can you rig something up? " Scott questioned  
his friend.

" Sure. I can use the tennis ball machine downstairs. "  
Stiles became excited. " I know how to adjust the motor  
to shoot the tennis balls faster, and I also know where  
I can get hundreds of replacement balls for free. "

Scott exchanged a doubtful look with Allison.

" Is this legal? " He finally inquired.

" Do you really want to know? " Stiles asked.

" No. " Allison firmly stopped Scott.

" Good choice. " Stiles laughed.

Scott sighed as Allison and Stiles went into another  
long conversation. This time about weapons.

' It's going to be a long night. '

-  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Scatter Brained V. 2  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott gets creative.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" Here, this will make you feel better. " Stiles  
offered him the bottle of scotch.

Scott ignored the bottle from where he sat on  
the log. The forest was silent and the moon was  
half full. Lighting up the small clearing brightly.  
So brightly they didn't need any light.

" No thanks. " He mumbled.

" There are plenty of other women out there. "  
Stiles swayed slightly. The teen taking a long  
swig from the bottle. " Lots of 'em. You just  
have to take the bull by the horns and go  
after 'em. "

" I don't want other women. " Scott hunched over  
in visible pain. " I want Allison! "

" Hot women. " Stiles sighed. " Women like Lydia.  
Who ignore you, and look down on you. "

The werewolf choked on his emotions. He felt the  
wind rustle his hair and swore he could smell  
Allison's scent. The haunting touch of her silky  
skin. The phantom brush of her lips.

The wolf curled up in his chest. Whimpering in  
pain. Crying for his lost love. Nearly howling  
out for the one who'd strolled into his life  
the same day he bacame a werewolf.

Was it fate? Destiny? Or just a strange series  
of events? Nothing but coincidence?

His head fell back and he glared at the moon  
through watery eyes. It was at fault for  
everything. It and the damned Alpha. Maybe it  
was time to do something about it?

" Stiles? "

" What? " The half drunk boy eyed the scotch  
bottle curiously.

" Where do you buy wolfsbane bullets? " He  
questioned his friend.

" Um, the Argents have a supplier. Super secret.  
I, uh, have it written down at home. " Stiles  
stared open mouth at him. " You're not. Scott,  
you can't! Besides, how are you going to buy  
the gear? "

" Did you forget? " Scott grabbed the scotch and  
gulped the last half of the bottle down. " Good  
old dad. "

" Dude, you swore never to take anything from him.  
You won't touch the car he gave you, or the account  
he set up for you. " Stiles swallowed in growing  
concern.

" And how is a Beta wolf supposed to take out a  
serial killing Alpha? Or buy very expensive guns  
and wolfsbane bullets? " He threw the bottle into  
a tree, smashing it.

" Okay, great points, all of them. " Stiles nodded.  
" But Scott, you've gone your whole life never  
taking anything from the bastard. Ever. You didn't  
let him pay for your medical bills. When you damaged  
your mom's car, you got the job at the clinic to pay  
it off. Now... this. "

" I can't do it anymore. " Scott ran his hands  
through his hair. " I can't sleep. I can't eat.  
The Alpha has ruined my life, and I feel like  
I'm helpless. "

" You're not helpless. You've shown you're a  
smart, fast werewolf. " Stiles tried to talk  
him out of his plans. " With the help of me  
and Derek, we'll kill the Alpha. "

" No. " Scott stared up at the moon. " No more  
hare brained schemes, or idiot plans. I won't  
do anything else that might put our friends at  
risk. From now on, we hunt this thing down. We  
get the guns, we lure it out, and we blast it's  
brains out. "

" You realize this could go really badly. "  
Stiles pointed out.

" Yeah. "

" Dad taught us to shoot, and about guns. " Stiles  
scratched at his head. " But shooting a very fast,  
ticked of Alpha werewolf is completely different  
from stationary targets, muchless a deer. "

" I know. " Scott calmly stated. " We'll have to  
practice. "

" And what if the Alpha goes further into the  
woods, or up into the mountains? " Stiles poked  
further holes into his plan.

" Two words. " Scott deadpanned. " Birt Bikes. "

" You are desperate. " Stiles slumped in defeat.

" Yeah. I am. " Scott scowled at the broken  
bottle. " Very. "

" Fine. " Stiles clasped his shoulder. " You win.  
We'll go after the Alpha with guns blazing, but  
Scott, we plan it out first. I'm talking at least  
three plans, and us mapping out the entire woods,  
and mountain area. "

Scott nodded seriously.

" We'll have to train hard. " Stiles went on.  
" Very hard. So hard we're able to shot baseball's  
fired at sixty miles per hour, hard. "

" Whatever it takes. " Scott swore. " We'll use  
the money my dad gave me to buy what we need, and  
starting tommorrow, we begin Alpha boot camp. "

He held his fist out to his surrogate brother.  
Stiles bumped his own fist into his. The two boys  
completely serious for the fourth time in their  
life.

Tommorrow would change everything.

00000

Allison walked with Lydia toward the front doors  
of the school. Her mind had been racing frantically  
over the events of last night since she broke up  
with Scott. She kept doubting her decision.

" I thought you said Scott didn't own a car? "  
Lydia sounded rather scheming.

" He doesn't. " She wearily answered. " He can't  
afford it, neither can his mother. "

" He obviously can now. " She pointed to the  
parking lot. " Because he just drove up in a  
Porsche Cayenne Turbo. "

She spun around ready to deny her friends words,  
but there, parked in front of the school was the  
black SUV with Scott climbing out of the drivers  
seat. Stiles was tumbling out of the passengers  
side. Wearing dark sunglass, a ziplock bag of ice  
perched on his head, and two foam cups of coffe  
in his hands.

' He's hungover. '

" So Scott's free and clear now, right? " Lydia  
eyed him.

" You told me I did the right thing dumping him. "  
Allison scowled. " You said he was a coward for  
leaving us in the classroom. "

" I lied. " Lydia casually replied. " Let's face  
it. We didn't know if the police were coming, if  
the Sheriff got the message or not, or if the killer  
knew we were in the classroom. Our options were to  
either sit around and wait to die, or send out  
someone for the keys. Scott volunteered, problem  
solved. "

Allison stared as her friend dropped her airhead  
mask. " What about locking us in? "

" Please! " Lydia rolled her eyes. " Scott would  
never abandon us. Obviously something really bad  
happened. The fact Stiles hasn't abandoned him  
proves it. You just didn't let him explain. "

She hadn't thought about it, but Lydia was right.  
If there wasn't an explaination, why was Stiles  
sticking by his best friend?

" Now, about Scott? " Lydia raised an eyebrow.

" No. " Allison decided.

She headed off Scott before he could get up the  
front steps to the school. Lydia was right, and  
she wasn't about to let her friend get her hooks  
in him.

" Scott, can we talk? " She asked.

" I thought we were on a break. " Scott stared  
at her solemnly.

" I shouldn't have reacted like I did. " She  
gently laid her hand on his arm. " I'm sorry.  
Can we forget about the break? "

" Oh, thank god. " Stiles sighed, taking a large  
gulp from one of the cups of coffee. " I spent  
half the night trying to get him drunk because  
he was so miserable and depressed. We went  
through three bottles of my dad's best scotch  
and look at us. I'm hung over, and he's feeling  
nothing. "

Lydia snatched the untouched coffee for herself.  
Drinking it, and watching the show with interest.

" Are you sure? " Scott frowned. " Last night,  
you were pretty adamant. "

" Why did you lock us in the classroom? " She  
questioned.

" Ah, shit. " Stiles cursed.

She watched the two boys exchange heavy glances.  
She'd never seen such somber, dark expressions  
from them before. Not even last night.

" The person in the school wasn't Derek. " Scott  
slumped in defeat. " We don't know who it was,  
and it was our fault he was there. "

She froze at his confession.

" What do you mean your fault? " Lydia lowered  
her cup of coffee.

" None of you were supposed to be involved. "  
Stiles softly said. " Ever. "

" I think we should find someplace quiet to  
talk. " Allison grabbed Scott's jacket sleeve,  
and dragged him across the quad toward the  
lacross field.

When they reached the field, they sat on the  
bleachers. Allison keeping a tight grip on  
Scott so he couldn't bolt. Lydia thankfully  
was remaining close to Stiles.

" Explain. " She ordered.

Scott glanced helplessly to Stiles and she saw  
them communicate silently. Each gestureing to  
the other.

" Dude, tell them! " Stiles finally exploded.  
" Last night proved their in danger! They have  
to know so they can know what to expect! We  
can't always be there to protect them! "

Scott seemed to shrink before her eyes. The entire  
world resting on his shoulders.

" I'm a Beta werewolf. " He whispered and in an  
instant transformed into another creature.

Amber eyes staring out of a face with fur along  
the jaw, running up to the hair. A heavy brow up  
to the nose and wolf fangs. Thick, claws on his  
fingers. Then he was human again.

" I was bitten by an Alpha werewolf the night  
before Allison started school here. " He continued  
on, not giving them time to process the reality  
bending information. " The night of our first date  
was also my first full moon, and the night I  
discovered the Argent's are werewolf hunters. "

" And you continued to date her? " Lydia considred  
him curiously. " Huh, you must really love her. "

" I do. " He blushed.

" You love me? " Allison tilted his face up.

" Yeah. " He smiled sheepisly. " I love you. So  
does my wolf. Since you broke up with me, he's  
been curled up in my chest whining and  
whimpering. "

" I love you, too " She leaned in to kiss him.

" Excuse me. " Lydia stopped her. " We're in the  
middle of interrogating them. Not soothing their  
manly egos. "

" Hey! " Stiles and Scott replied.

" Talk. " Lydia ordered.

Allison tried not to laugh at the disgruntled  
expression on Scott's face. It was hard though.  
Even with the serious discuss and all the secrets  
being aired.

" Fine. " Scott sighed. " The Alpha is stronger,  
faster, has better reflexes, better senses, better  
than a Beta's. He can control any Beta in his  
pack. He can make the Beta shift. He can make  
the Beta kill. "

" Remember the school bus driver? " Stiles was  
pale. " The Alpha was on the bus and called  
Scott there. He wanted to make it a pack event.  
Ordered Scott to kill the bus driver. Somehow  
Scott not only refused the command but did  
everything he could to protect the guy. "

" It wasn't enough. " Scott clenched his fists.  
" He died in the end. "

Allison hugged her boyfriend tightly. Laying her  
head on his.

" We've been working with Derek to try and figure  
out who the Alpha is. Or at least, corner him and  
kill him. Derek claims the cure for lycanthropy  
comes from killing the Alpha who bit you. " Scott  
explained.

" Okay, but the question remains, how is what  
happened last night your fault? " Lydia inquired  
sharply.

" Derek got the idea my boss was the Alpha. Me  
and Stiles walked into the clinic to find him  
with Deaton knocked out, tied to a chair, about  
to be tortured. So I had an idea of my own. "  
Scott toed the grass with his sneaker.

" I know I'm going to regret this. " Lydia pinched  
the bridge of her nose. " What did you do? "

" I read somewhere that wolves howl to signal  
their position to the rest of their pack, so  
we all headed here to the school. Then me and  
Stiles broke in. Stiles turned on the entire  
intercome system full blast, and I let out a  
howl. " He quietly mumbled.

" You are such a moron. " Lydia let out a long  
suffering sigh.

" Hey, it worked. " Stiles defended Scott, eye  
twitching. " The Alpha showed up. It wasn't Deaton.  
Of course, it did nearly kill Derek, and trapped us in  
the school. Horribly mangled my Jeep, and hunted us like  
rats in a maze, but we had it under complete control  
until he sent Allison that text. "

" Uh-huh. " Lydia doubtfully tapped her lips.

Allison frowned in confusion. " Why text me  
though? "

" Oh, I was so hoping you weren't going to ask  
about that? " Stiles dipped his head to the side.  
" See Scotty here hasn't accepted Derek or the  
Alpha as pack. Unfortunately, werewolves are  
social, and pack animals by nature though. So  
he, subconsciously put together his own human  
pack. Me, you, Lydia, even the ego maniac Jackson. "

" Seriously? " Lydia perked up, clearly flattered.

" I still don't see... " Allison cocked her head.

" The Alpha thought by getting rid of my pack I'd  
be more susceptible to his commands. Somehow he  
figured out that by texting you, Lydia and Jackson  
would also show up. " Scott shrugged.

" And locking us in? " Allison gently nudged.

" Allison, he didn't want to kill my pack. He  
wanted me to kill my pack. " Scott's anguish  
shined on his face. " When I got the keys, he  
pinned me down, and force me to shift. Then he  
gave the command to kill all of you. "

" You didn't. " Allison assured him.

" It was you. " Scott held her tightly. " I got  
to the door and inserted the key. Then I heard  
your voice. Suddenly, I was hit with all these  
memories of you. You brought me back to myself. "

" I told you, man. She's your anchor. " Stiles  
piped in.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
